A Special Bond Trainer x Scorbunny
by Oddestboiever
Summary: Well hi there... Welcome to my first ever story, featuring well a love story between a certain Pokemon and their trainer. No nsfw involved so breathe freely for now.. This story kind of came out of nowhere in my head and I just merely wrote it down so "why not share it!" I said. If ya love it, well I am going to complete this story, if ya hate it feel free to leave constructive cri
1. An odd start

Makes a grand entrance by jumping into one of the chairs you see in those storytelling cartoons that every narrator uses. "First of all, ow and second here you are in the deepest (or shortest) parts of Wattpad. Not judging, but enough of that, you are here for the story, no? First time doing this but I'm confident enough this will turn out great... Hopefully." Oh yeah... btw I realized I haven't given a specific gender for the trainer and Scorbunny soooooo read it in your own way/imagination! Edit: Just made some changes.

In a land far away filled with wild areas and dens lay the Galar region filled with cities and pokémon surrounding its culture. Many stories begin (or end) here, legends emerge, villains arise, and mysteries remain unsolved until a certain someone in Postwick gets up and soon changes all of that. But the true story lies beneath the bond of said trainer and a specific pokémon.

The sun was booming, the nickits were stealing food from others, and the skwovets were loudly chirping in the quiet area of Postwick. It looked to be a normal day until the trainer woke up in his/her room anticipating his/her adventure. As soon as the trainer got their bag and essentials, they headed out the door thus marking the beginning of their journey. The trainer quickly arrived at Hop's house just in time as he was heading out to meet his brother Leon at the train station in Wedgehurst. Soon all three would all come back to Hop's yard for the starters that Leon brought to help aid them in their journey, then the adorable trio of Galar emerged from pokeballs, (Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble) and all of them stood there gazing at the two humble trainers. "Well, you go first!" Hop said to the trainer as they stared at the three pokémon that stood before him/her. Then when the trainer looked over at Scorbunny, both of them locked eyes with each other, entering a moment of understanding with each other which both of them didn't understand why, as if they were talking to each other, maybe even accepting each other. After their sudden moment, the trainer made their final decision to choose Scorbunny, Hop chose Grookey then Leon chose Sobble. Both trainers soon took it to examine their first-ever pokémon, as Hop was just being himself while the trainer was failing miserably getting to know Scorbunny as Scorbunny was very shy, hiding his face by its ears. "Hey, it's ok, I don't bite! Me and you gonna be out on an adventure together, so for now just do you, Scor!" said the trainer as he walked over to Hop to discuss what to do next. Scorbunny looked at the trainer very intently, Scorbunny sure still felt shy towards the trainer, but still, there's that deepened feeling understanding and approval Scorbunny still had ever since their moment at which they locked eyes. Scorbunny stayed like that thinking of his/her new trainer and the adventure that awaits until the trainer had to put them back into a pokéball since they would leave the next morning. Then at midnight, the trainer stayed awake planning lots of things to try and do in Galar, then he stopped and looked at his bag, especially the holsters where the pokéballs are kept. A fire type ay? Not bad for a noobie like me right? Just gotta work around Scorbunny's shynes- said the trainer in his/her thoughts before falling asleep suddenly.

Transitions to the next day...

The sun was booming like yesterday, nickits stole again to have their way, while the trainer was ready to begin that special day. They went out the door without a care in the world, visiting hop and Leon one last time before their own departure. Once they reached Wedgehurst, they chatted with Hop again and took the train to the first wild area.

While waiting on the train...

Hop was his usual self babbling about his brother and all the awesome things he's going to do on his journey to become champion. While the trainer listened with keen eyes, they would every so often look down on their bag at that one specific pokéball. Soon the thoughts that came to them at midnight came back and started to bother him/her. Hop seemed to pay no attention to his idle, non-listening friend as he babbles about his brother and so on. Are we going to get along well? Are we going to be ok? Or is this just a start of a long and mopey journey with Scorbunny? The trainer said their own mind while staring at the pokéball as if it was calling out to the trainer specifically to open it. But then the trainer stopped thinking about it and soon thought up a plan to better close that weird gap between them and their starter.

A few steps before entering the first wild area.

Both trainers arrived at their destination, got off the train, and soon the first view of the wild area filled them with excitement. "Well, I'm going on ahead to start my own journey as you should too. Best of luck to ya mate and let's try to rock Leon off of his time as champion." Blurted out Hop before he ran recklessly into the wild area leaving our trainer alone. They sort of stood there thinking of what to do first, having nervousness and excitement coursing through their brain. Alright, let's see if we can start the bond of friendship. Because that's how we get stronger right? Through the bonds of our pokémon and friends like Hop. The trainer soon entered their ever first time in the wild area after dodging a random strong-looking Onix, the trainer set up camp near one of the rivers. After the camp was set up, the trainer soon took out Scobunny. As Scorbunny took a good look around its surroundings and immediately burrowed its head with its ears in an adorable fashion questioning the unknown surrounding area near them. "Hey, I have a few words to discuss with you." Said the trainer as Scorbunny listened with keen eyes. "Look, little buddy, you are very cool, and adorable. But we gotta work on your shyness to bring out your full potential. I know you probably don't understand me and I'm just babbling on for the sake of babbling on, but here's to our long road ahead that awaits before us right now!" said the trainer as they ruffled through Scorbunny's hair and ears. Then soon both headed into the wild area determined look on their faces. Then both ran back for their camping gears cause their dorks.


	2. A phase and grassy troubles!

Narrator's POV

It's been a while since our trainer's adventure began. They moved through the wild area to Motostoke, explored the city, and signed up for the gym challenge. Along the way, they formed a team (Roserade, Thievul, Linoone, Wooloo, Boltund, and of course Scor). Once they were signed up, they went on to challenge the four gym leaders: Milo, Nessa, Kabu, and Allister. And with high honors, they succeed with flying colors. Armed with four badges, the trainer could've gone on to challenge the remaining gym leaders, but they felt like going into the wild area once again for reasons that even I the narrator do not know. But what I can tell say is now our trainer is resting in their usual habitat that is the tent, while their team is outside in the night wandering around, talking with one another, or just wilding out as usual. At night he usually lets his pokémon do whatever as he trusts them so much. Our wonderful bunny laying down staring at the midnight moon conflicted, Scor is just thinking as usual, but something's been eating at them lately. But not for long.

Scor's POV (looking at the bright moon while lost in thought, at least until a certain someone shows up~)

The moon is so beautiful at midnight, the stars are shining, and the scenery is nice. But those four tough battles got me pumping with energy every second! Four badges... That's gre-no that's incredible! From the moment that we first met, I and my trainer have endured everything together from the tough battles and the training to rise as one of the strongest trainers out there! My anticipation for what comes next is so unbearable *happy bunny noises*! (looks over at everyone) And we have a team, a great one at that! (looks over at the trainer) We truly have the best trainer anyone could ever ask for. But lately, there are times when my thoughts- "Something the matter, Scor?" I stood up being spooked a bit to see Roserade, one of my best friends despite our types, she's a bit sassy, but she's alright in my book. "Oh, nothing much, just nose to the grindstone in my mind." I replied, "hehe I know you Scor, you're not the kind who normally prefers to think rather than kick things and be shy." She hurled back. "Well, you've got me there," I said. "Come on, tell me, I promise I won't tell, you can tell me anything *commence smug face*." She teased. I pondered for a moment while she awaited my response. "I don't know how to put it, but lately there have been feelings and thoughts that I don't seem to understand and it's taking a toll on me. It's like a fiery passion that won't die! I don't understand" I explained to her. "Okayyy, so how do you get these feelings?" she said. "Oh, I only get like that when I think of the trainer, heh, weird right?" I replied as Roserade looked at me with a smug look while giggling, "unintelligible fangirl noises". I started to laugh along too until she said, "Well Scor, those feelings are fine, you'll understand them (giggle) real soon buddy."

I buried my face into my ears real quick out of shyness I wish I had long ears and something to cover my face. "Well, t-that's-wrong! We're just friends and my feelings are just made of friendship things or something. *crosses shoulders*" I said. "*yawn* Well I'm done for, so time to sleep! Night Scor." she said. After a few minutes of gazing at the beautiful moon, I headed back to my trainer's camp to get back into my pokéball, but as soon as I was about to return to my little home I looked over at my trainer, sleeping peacefully as if they were a baby. But they were shivering just a bit, well they have blankets, so they'll be fine right? Then I realized I was watching them sleep for a good 5 minutes, oh jeez! What's wrong with me? They'll be fine! It's not like they're that cold! I still stared at that peaceful sight of my shivering trainer then after some time I walked away from my pokéball with a plan, well I'm sure it's gonna get colder right? Well, I am a fire type so I'll help them warm up for friendship! Just so that they don't get a cold~. With my nervousness running through my legs, I quietly tiptoed to my sleeping trainer. Then I carefully placed myself in their open arms see that wasn't so har- *shuffle *shuffle. Before I knew it, my trainer suddenly moved just a bit but didn't wake up. Then I looked around. Their arms are all around me, unintentionally petting my fur. It's... kind of nice. Without a single thought, I snuggled into the right position in their arms for me to sleep their touch is nice. I love it! It's calming and relaxing! I could get used to this. Their soft touch ruffling through my hair, their soft skin as my pillow, and the way they cuddle is nice~. *yawn* I hope this never e-.

Narrator's POV

But before the happy Scor could finish their thought, they fell asleep onto the best thing they could ask for. But what he doesn't know is the bond he is creating with the special trainer. He'll get a glimpse of it in the next morning.

Scor's POV

chirp, chirp, nickit noises intensify*. I woke up from the sound of our team and random nickits running around the camp. I couldn't open my eyes, so I just stood there for a while then I bolted up. Ahhh I fell asleep in his arms! I woke up to see me face-to-face with the trainer Woah that's way to close almost kissed them for a minute there. Then I realized that I felt different. Woah! I suddenly felt my long ears around me they grew!? But then I managed to take a good look at myself I'm red and black!? I got a mask! My ears grew! Did I evolve?!!!! And if so how!??

I couldn't help keeping myself contained in so I screamed with joy's of excitement as soon woke up my trainer. "Woah hey there Scor! So that's what kept me warm ha! But why didn't you go into your pokéball? I thought you didn't like me that much." Said the trainer with a simile. "No that's not true, it's just you looked cold and I'm a fire type so it felt right. But then your touch and your cuddling got me off guard and here I am in your arms!" I said but of course, only other Pokémon would understand not humans. "Oh jeez ya goofball, calm down Scor. You did nothing wrong and well you can cuddle with me all you want, I don't have a problem with it. *pulls out Pokédex. So you evolved into a raboot and you look like your going through a phase" said the trainer jokingly. Who are you calling emo? But hey I'm not complaining, I'm a bit taller and cooler so yippy! As I stared back at my trainer in a nod. "Why don't you go outside and meet with your friends to show them that you evolved while I get prepped for the day!" My trainer replied. And on that note went outside to see surprised faces is everyone except a certain Roserade who just couldn't stop looking at me with a weird smug face oh boy, I'm in for a treat. "Wow, what are you supposed to be? How did you evolve? Did you evolve in the middle of the night? Did you learn some new moves? How do you feel? Do you want to keep calling you "Scor" or your evolved name?" Said the other quickly and interesting. I quickly answered their questions I managed to move away from being the center of attention for a while. "Alright scor! What were you doing last night!" Roserade suddenly said but in a joking manner. Ahhhh! I got Nearly gave me a heart attack. "What do ya mean? I replied. "I'm not dumb, you were legit hugging the trainer," she said with a simile. Aghhhh! W-what?! I did what now!? But that's just for the sake of keeping them warm that's it! That's my justified and only reas- "Oi blushing mess you ok?" Roserade interrupted. "Because I don't think the fire types should be this warm or was the snuggling too much?" Roserade said with a smirk. "H-hey it wasn't like that, I was just helping them keep warm, not for another reason!" I replied. "Whatever ya say!" Roserade said as she ran back to camp. I don't have those feelings, we're just like really good friends, that must be it! Then I started to ponder for a moment, uh, maybe not good friends, but like really great friends! Then I fell into a blushing mess ugh ok, there may be some feelings. But we don't go crazy about it, we try to act normal we're civilized beings. But I started to put more thought into it and that didn't make things better nope, go crazy. *internal screaming along with cute bunny noises*.

Narrators pov:

Then the special trainer and their team ventured out of the wild area to challenge the fairy gym leader. They won with flying colors like they usually do. Along the way to the fifth gym leader, Scor has been trying to adjust to his/her new evolved body. As well as helping their trainer with other things *cuts to them just vibing and them sleeping together like angels*. *also cuts Roserade taunting Scor about the trainer and their feelings*. Yeah ever since Scor's evolution things have gotten quite more lively. First, it's just the trainer and Scor talking, then it turns to them eating together, it also turns into cuddling, and finally, it turns into fEeLiNgS as Roserade would describe it (Roserade the yells in the background, "hell yeah!"). Now the trainer is talking with Marine and Hop, while his team is out in the wild area frolicking around with other Pokémon.

Scor's pov watching the bright sky in their natural self like the bunny he/she is:

Geez, Hammerlocke is so fancy that I can't keep up with its customs! "Soooo! Have you moved on to the 100th base yet!" Roserade said as she spooked the living croissants out of me. "Again just GREAT friends rose!" I replied. "Yeah sure. Whatever you say! Anyway whatcha doing other than daydreaming?" She asked with curious intent. "Oh nothing just thinking about my third evolution I guess, but daydreaming works too," I said. "Alright. *pauses* So you gonna admit it" she dreadfully said with the most smirky face imaginable. "Oh come on I said before a million times it's nothing like that, we're just great friends and all. It just feels kind of nice in terms of friendship... I think." I said. She started to giggle, "Bruh! No, you're in love you dumb bunny! Always have been since the beginning ever since you told me about the first encounter, it's like fate almost." she replied. Well, she's not wrong to assume that I suppose. "Well I'm not saying I disagree with you, but you know what I can see you were getting at and I don't have an answer for that" I quickly said. "Well then just think about it and soon enough your fire will burn brighter than before. I turned around to look at the bright sk- oh yeah one more thing *runs over to Scor in meme style*" said Roserade. I quickly turned around and said "what?". "We're all gonna ship it, hehe *again more fangirling," she said. Well, then ya asked for it mate. I kicked a rock with just a bit of fire at her (in a joking manner). "Ahhhh! Haha! Calm down I'm joking!" She quickly replied while she finally left. Feelings huh? Maybe it's not a bad thing, now let's get some berries! I went on with a bright face, happy legs, and removed my mask ya know it's not bad to be jolly! Let's get some for the trainer too!


End file.
